See You Yesterday
| story = | based on = | starring = | music = Michael Abels | cinematography = Felipe Vara de Rey | editing = Jennifer Lee | studio = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 80 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} See You Yesterday is a 2019 American science fiction film directed by Stefon Bristol and written by Bristol and Fredrica Bailey. It stars Eden Duncan-Smith, Dante Crichlow and Astro. It was released on May 17, 2019, by Netflix. Synopsis The film follows the story of an ambitious science prodigy, who uses her prowess and capabilities to create time machines, in order to save her brother from an incident that claimed his life. As she tries to alter the events of the past, she will eventually face the perilous consequences of time travel. Cast * Eden Duncan-Smith as C.J. Walker * Danté Crichlow as Sebastian Thomas, C.J.'s best friend * Brian "Stro" Bradley as Calvin Walker, C.J.'s older brother * Marsha Stephanie Blake as Phaedra, C.J. and Calvin's mother. * Johnathan Nieves as Eduardo, Sebastian's friend. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Lockhart, C.J. and Sebastian's science teacher * Myra Lucretia Taylor as Gloria, Sebastian's grandmother * Wavyy Jonez as Dennis, Calvin's friend * Rayshawn Richardson as Jared, C.J.'s ex-boyfriend * Khail Bryant as Tiffany * Ejyp Johnson as Rosco * Barrington Walters, Jr. as Keith * Muhammad Cunningham as Malik * Carlos Arce as Carlito * Rony Clanton as Sly * Yvette Mercedes as Rosie * Courtney Noel as Kingsley * Manny Ureña as Officer Perez * Brett Smith as Officer Bryce Reception The film has received favorable reviews from critics. On the review aggregator website, Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 93% based on 29 reviews, with a weighted average of 7.53/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "See You Yesterday marries a novel sci-fi premise with urgent social relevance and forges something excitedly new from the union—providing an impressive showcase for star Eden Duncan-Smith and debut writer-director Stefon Bristol." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 75 out of 100 based on 5 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Music The soundtrack is mainly composed of reggae and soca music : * Tenor Saw: "Ring the Alarm" * Olatunji Yearwood: "Oh Yay!" * Buddy feat. Ty Dolla Sign: "Hey Up There" * New Babylon: "Reggae Revolution! * Dawn Penn: "You Don't Love Me (No, No, No)" Production The film was shot in Queens and Brooklyn, New York in 2018. References External links * * Category:Netflix original films Category:2019 films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:40 Acres & A Mule Filmworks films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American science fiction films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional portrayals of the New York City Police Department Category:Films about miscarriage of justice Category:Films about racism Category:Films about time travel Category:Films scored by Michael Abels Category:Films set in Brooklyn Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Teen adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in 2019